The Breakup
by tigereyes320
Summary: This story contains spoilers for season 3. Don't read unless you want to know something in advance For once not a happy ending from me.The title says it all


**Title**: The Break-up  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**: 1289  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: Since we've been told Logan and Veronica will break up (yet again) sometime this season, this is how I think it should go down. For once not a happy ending from me.

**Spoilers**: Anything on the show so far.  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe.

Veronica stepped into the elevator at the Neptune Grand. After she pushed the button for it to take her to the correct floor she watched as the doors slowly closed and the elevator made it's assent.

The empty duffle bag gently hit her against her hip. She never thought it would go down like this.

The elevator doors opened and she walked down the hallway to the door of the suite. Had the hallway always been this long? Her finger shook slightly as she used the keycard to open the door.

It was so quiet in the suite without Dick or Logan in it.

Veronica walked to Logan's room; she didn't know how much time she would have before Dick showed up. Logan she knew would make himself scarce until later this evening.

She placed the bag on the bed, and went into the bathroom. First she took the shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, and scrubbie sponge from the shower. She placed them in one of the outside pockets of the duffle. She went back and got all her hair ties, nail polish, remover, toothbrush, and tampons from the cabinets and drawers. Once the bathroom was clear she went to start on the bedroom.

She went to the dresser and picked up her hairbrush, her finger lightly caressing Logan's as it now lay there by itself. Veronica caught the faint whiff of his cologne throughout the room.

She went to the dresser and after opening a few drawers, realized Logan had put all her stuff in a single drawer, or maybe the maids had. She took everything from the drawer and placed it in the bag.

Veronica spent the next ten minutes going through the room, making sure there was nothing of hers left inside. She took the room key Logan had given her, and placed in gently beside his hairbrush. Sitting on the bed closing up the bag, her eyes fell on the pale green t-shirt he'd been wearing yesterday. It was draped on the chair. Logan had probably left it on the floor.

She leaned over, took it in her hands, and brought it to her nose. It smelled so much like him. She fell back on the bed and curling up in a ball, finally began to cry as she remembered what had happened yesterday.

_"You can't help it can you?" Logan had said sounding so defeated. "No matter how far we get in our relationship, you don't trust me."_

_"That's not true!" She had said._

_"Really, so if I told you the sky was blue, you wouldn't go double check? Why do I have to live up to a higher standard than you hold everyone else?"_

_"I don't do that."_

_"Yes you do, you don't even know you do it. I have to be perfect, I'm not allowed any flaws am I? When are you going to realize I can't be Duncan for you?"_

_"I've never asked you to be Duncan."_

_"Really? So why is everything I do held up under a microscope, and Duncan when he was here got away with everything."_

_"Logan what are you talking about?"_

_"How about that no matter what you say you can't forgive me for what I did to you after Lilly died. I've apologized for how I behaved how many times? Did Duncan every apologize even once, for all the times he stood idly by while we all crucified you? Did he ever say he was sorry?"_

_"No."_

_"How about for what happened at Shelley's party? Did he ever apologize for leaving you there?"_

_"No."_

_"Last year, when he lied to you about where he was at every Friday, when he didn't tell you about Meg being pregnant with his baby, or how about when you found out he hadn't even told his parents he was dating you again. Did he ever apologize for that? Wait this is Duncan we're talking about he didn't need to apologize did he? You never asked him to be accountable for anything did you? But I was held accountable for everything. The fact that I called you a tramp, that I brought GHB to that party, that I had an affair with Kendall, because I dated Hannah, are you sure I didn't assassinate JFK, the fact that I wasn't event born yet shouldn't deter you."_

_"Logan!"_

_"I've tried so hard with you, but nothing I do is good enough. I understood why you couldn't say you loved me, it seemed you tried to show it, but than again I wanted you to love me so badly maybe I just imagined all of it. I'm just so tired Veronica. I'm tired of beating my head against that wall you've built around yourself. I may be a jackass, but I still deserve better than what you've been giving me."_

_"I don't know what you want me to say."_

_"Tell me there is going to come a day that you'll trust me that you'll believe what I say. Tell me I'm not in this relationship for the hell of it. Can you do that? Will there ever come a day that you'll just believe anything I tell you?"_

_"I don't know."_

_When she said those words all the fight just went out of Logan. "Then what the hell are we doing together?"_

_Veronica couldn't say a word._

_"I'm done, I am just done. I can't be with someone who is always going to be waiting for me to mess up."_

_"I don't want to break up with you. Logan I do care about you."_

_"I know you do, and I love you Veronica, I'm always going to love you, but until you can trust me, we have no business being together. I'll make sure I'm out of suite tomorrow afternoon. I think that would be the best time for you to come get your stuff out of here. Just leave the key when you're done."_

_"Logan, I-"_

_"Veronica I think it would be best if you just left, right now. I don't want to end up hating you. If tomorrow isn't good for you let me know what day is. I'll be sure to not be here, so you can have some privacy." Logan turned around went into his bedroom and quietly closed the door._

_Not knowing what else to do Veronica picked up her messenger bag and left the suite._

She sat up on the bed, Logan's shirt still in her hands. Veronica got off the bed and quickly folded the shirt and lay it on the bed.

She was tempted to put it in her bag, but she couldn't.

Logan was right, he did deserve someone who could trust him, since that didn't seem to be her, she had to let him go. Hopefully she could learn to trust him, before he found someone else. But, if it didn't and she was to late well than she'd just have to grow up and live her life without him.

Veronica walked out of Logan's bedroom and saw Dick standing there.

Since Dick had refrained from making a snide comment, Logan must have talked to him.

"Can you tell Logan I left the key card in his room?"

"Sure."

Veronica walked toward the door with her back straight. "Dick can you do me a favor?"

"Maybe."

"Can you-um, Can you just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and get killed?"

"Yeah I can do that."

"Thanks, Tell him I said I'm sorry." Veronica said as she rushed from the suite, not waiting to hear Dick's reply.

She made it all the way down to her car, before she started crying again. Veronica took a few deep breaths and got in. She looked back toward the Neptune Grand, started her car and drove away.


End file.
